


Twenty seven down to none

by icarusinflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Right Hand - Freeform, SheithMonth2k17, i have a thing for keith appreciating every little bit of shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Shiro had previously had a scar on his right hand.The scar was gone now.





	Twenty seven down to none

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha remember when I said I was gonna try and fill all these prompts?? Yeah nah. I was tempted to just discard this too tbh. But here I am. Hope you enjoy it, even just a little bit.
> 
> Title from the number of bones (most people) have in their hand.  
> Shiro, now having a robotic/alien prosthesis, has none.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.

Shiro had previously had a scar on his right hand.

It had run down the side of his hand from the base of his pinky finger, all the way to his wrist joint.

Keith had been there when it happened. As scars go it was pretty boring really. They’d been washing dishes in the Garrison common room, and a glass had been cracked. The pressure from washing it must have been too much, and the glass had shattered, slicing down Shiro’s hand. It hadn’t been deep, and the first aid training they were all given was enough for them both to decide that it did not require stitches, but it had bled a lot.

Keith had bandaged Shiro’s right hand for him, and when Keith had finished, Shiro had somewhat jokingly asked Keith if he would kiss it better. The surprised look on Shiro’s face when Keith had actually done what he had requested was well worth it for Keith.

The scar was gone now.

Not that it stopped Keith from seeing the scar still on Shiro’s hand.

Keith and Shiro were sitting at the table, reviewing the old Altean maps projected in front of them. Updating and adding notes from the places they’d seen or visited in their travels and duties as Paladins of Voltron.

Well, Shiro was anyway. Keith was sitting next to Shiro, but his focus was entirely on Shiro’s artificial hand in front of him.

As much as the hand looks different, it is still Shiro’s hand. Keith recognised the movements and mannerisms Shiro made with his new hand. Shiro has never been a fidgeter, unlike Keith. For as long as Keith could remember Shiro has been comfortable in stillness, possibly a result of the hours upon hours of experience in stillness from standing at attention at the Garrison. But Shiro liked to hold onto things sometimes. Sometimes this would be his own hands, sometimes his clothes, or whatever he was using at the time. Even now, with his hands on the table Keith could see Shiro spread his fingers wide on the table, before pressing his fingers against the table, a habit Keith had observed many times before.

It was still Shiro’s hand.

Keith abandoned all pretence of working on the maps, and reached out for Shiro’s hand, taking the hand into his own. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Shiro beside him, but he chose to ignore it, holding onto Shiro’s hand and bringing it closer in front of him.

“Keith?” Shiro asked quietly, his voice sounding confused, out of the corner of his eye Keith saw him turn to look at Keith holding his hand, his attention no longer focused on the maps but instead directed at Keith.

Keith chose not to answer him, instead focusing on the robotic hand he now held in front of him.

He turned Shiro’s hand over in his own hands, studying the palm of the prosthesis. Keith lightly placed his finger on the end of Shiro’s thumb, before running it down to his palm, observing as the digit twitched in reaction to the stimulus.

He continued with the rest of his fingers, moving from the index finger, digitus secundus, to his little finger, digitus minimus.

When he finished with his own index finger on Shiro’s palm once more, he moved his left hand to cover Shiro’s right hand, mirroring the positioning and lining them up from the wrist joint, his hand covering Shiro’s as much as it could.

Shiro’s hand has always been larger than Keith’s. The digits on his hands were both thicker, and slightly longer than Keith’s. This hand was also larger, was still the same.

Keith pressed his fingers down into the hand and Shiro’s hand gave way a little beneath his, the fingers stretching out, before curling back up when the pressure was removed. Keith took his hand off Shiro’s and turned the hand over once more, the hand now palm facing down in front of him.

The fingers on the hand had divots where fingernails used to reside, but didn’t have actual nails, which was a little strange in all honesty. It seemed strange that the hand would have even a trace of the nails, and Keith wondered, not for the first time, how much of the hand was shaped by the Galra and Druids, and how much was shaped by Shiro himself. It seemed unlikely that the Galra had made the effort to match the shape and size of Shiro’s hand, or to make the effort to even have the idea of fingernails. But the hand was both magic and science, and there was so much unknown about it.

Keith placed his finger at Shiro’s wrist before tracing along the line of his metacarpal bone, then moving onto his thumbs phalanges bones. He then traced from wrist to distal phalanges again on the remaining fingers, studying both the difference in appearance, and feeling of the fingers.

When he was done, Keith laced the fingers of his left hand between Shiro’s,and used it to turn the hand, looking at his hand where the scar has once been. He traced the line of the scar with his right index finger, before bringing the hand up to his lips, and placing a kiss where he had once before.

While still holding the hand in front of his lips, Keith finally moved his eyes from the hand, and looked up to find Shiro’s eyes focused on him.

“It may have changed, but it’s still yours. It’s still you.”

At this Shiro surged forward, pinning their clasped hands between them, and capturing Keith’s lips with his own. Shiro’s free hand came up to hold onto Keith’s neck.

“And you’re still you,” he huffed, his lips still close to Keith’s, and Keith could feel the air from the words against his lips, “hand kink much?”

Keith have a snort.

“A Shiro hand kink maybe.”

Shiro moved away, before bringing their clasped hands up and placing a kiss against Keith’s knuckles.

Shiro shook his head. “You’re incorrigible." He said, shaking his head. "I love you."

He leant back down and captured Keith's lips in a kiss once again, still holding their hands tight together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading.  
> Hit me up at candybarrnerd.tumblr if you want, please comment or leave kudos because I require constant validation.


End file.
